pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnome
|genre: = Satire, comedy|created_by: = IceCreamFanatic2001|developed_by: = IceCreamFanatic2001|starring: = Chuck Lewkowicz Carol Kane Chris Phillips Sarah Ann Kennedy Preston Nyman Sian Taylor Zara Siddiqi Stanley Nickless Sara Crowe Kayla Erickson Jayce Bartok Cecily Bloom Molly Lloyd Owen Wilson Bonnie Hunt Rebecca Soler Judy Flynn Justice Quiroz Echo Picone Jaden Waldman Adam Carolla Chilly Jimenez Cristela Alonzo Teresa Gallagher Daia Jade Johnson Ashleigh Ball David Graham and more|country_of_origin = United States|original_language(s) = English|no_of_seasons = 5|no_of_episodes = 81|tv_rating = TV-14|executive_producer(s) = IceCreamFanatic2001|producer(s) = IceCreamFanatic2001|editor(s) = IceCreamFanatic2001|running_time = 30 mins.|original_network = Adult Swim|original_release = May 15, 2018-present}}Gnome '''is a TV series made by IceCreamFanatic2001. It has been around since May 15, 2018, the same day Gnome More Nonsense was aired for the first time. It has been on TV for one whole year. It is currently in its fifth season. It also airs short episodes, commonly called shorts. The series airs on Adult Swim. Plot ''Gnome '''is an American animated sitcom that centers around 4 gnomes doing crazy things (usually humorous) around ''Gnome Land, their home. Voice cast * Chuck Lewkowicz as Norman, Norman Jr., Preston, and Chuck * Carol Kane as Edna, Carol, and Millie * Chris Phillips as Ringmaster Gnome and Spritely * Sarah Ann Kennedy as Brittany, Serenity, Luna, Hope, Carley, Sarah, Lori, Hannah, Alexandria, Tina Babcock, and Evelyn * Preston Nyman as Easton and Chris * Sian Taylor as Tiffany Henderson and Sian the Gnome * Zara Siddiqi as Bridget * Stanley Nickless as Melvin and William * Sara Crowe as Grace * Kayla Erickson as Pinkalicious and Kayla * Jayce Bartok as Mr. Pinkerton and Jayce * Cecily Bloom as Cecily * Molly Lloyd as Pearl and Molly the Gnome * Owen Wilson as Steven and Owen * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie and Rose * Rebecca Soler as Rebecca the Gnome * Judy Flynn as Ms Andie * Justice Quiroz as Rafael, Alex, Jack, and Justice * Echo Picone as Kendra, Beatrice, and Echo * Jaden Waldman as Peter and Jaden * Adam Carolla as Adam * Chilly Jimenez as Carissa and Ella * Cristela Alonzo as Sandy and Cristela * Teresa Gallagher as Deanna and Teresa * Daia Jade Johnson as Jasmine, Molly Garcia, and Daia * Ashleigh Ball as Sammy and Ashleigh * David Graham as David * Saara Chaudry as Piper, Saara, and Juliette Additional voice cast * Raleigh Shuck as Lila and Raleigh the Gnome * Logan Thirtyarce as Adrian * Tito Jimenez as Eli * Nicole Ruiz as Frida and Pauline * Jenell Brook Slack as Sophia * John Sparkes as Mr. Curtis * Alicyn Peckard as Mia Babcock * Pablo Sanchez as Brooklyn T. Guy, Dr. Finkleshitz, Craig the Devil, and Tristan * Lance Thirtyarce as Goodman Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Shorts Controversy Trivia * No humans, except Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, Rafael, Steven, Jasmine, Brittany, and Tiffany, as they are aware of gnomes existing, appear in the series. * The series is a reference to Comedy World and The Brian Show, although there are some original episodes too. * Raleigh the Gnome is a gnome exclusive to the series and does not appear in the fanon series, Purplicious, or reboot of the fanon series. * All the gnomes except Rebecca and Molly are credited by their names. Rebecca and Molly are credited as "Rebecca the Gnome" and "Molly the Gnome" to avoid confusion with the Rebecca voiced by Jenifer Jeanette Lewis and the Molly voiced by Daia Johnson. ** Molly (Pinkalicious's friend) is credited as Molly Garcia to avoid confusion with the gnome voiced by Molly Lloyd. * Unlike other fanon Adult Swim shows (which are usually rated TV-MA), the series is rated TV-14. Category:Series Category:Gnome Category:Adult Swim shows Category:Adult shows